


Jurani Operational Base 5

by PastaBucket



Category: Haydee (Video Game)
Genre: Atmospheric until its suddenly not, Canon Compliant, Gen, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: This story is another doodle that I might never finish, but I just felt inspired for a bit.The plot is basically a sequel to Haydee 2. Play that game before reading this story, because it's going to contain full spoilers.
Kudos: 3





	Jurani Operational Base 5

"Approaching Jurani Operational Base 5.", the nav computer chimed.

HD512 sat motionless in the cushioned seat as the jet engines maneuvered the VTOL aircraft in for a safe landing. Finally there was a decisive thud dampened by the suspension.

"You have arrived at your destination.", the nav computer concluded.

As the engines began powering down, HD512 rose from its seat. Her seat. She wasn't sure anymore. She pushed in a button and pistons slowly lengthened to lower the aft door.  
The hangar which she stepped out into was empty and silent. She had expected somebody to greet her, but apparently not. Fencing surrounded the perimeter to the large landing pad, the damp fog obscuring the sight of its surroundings. HD512's silicone alloy skin wasn't fitted with any receptors, nor any thermometer, but she could still pick up the sounds of chilling winds blowing across the concrete.

Her heels following the path of guide lights, she steered her steps toward the large building adorned with a proud Jurani logotype, and the large entrance underneath marked "Arrivals". Underneath the large black metal grate barring the heavy door, the large hexagon glowed red, indicating that it was locked. The keycard reader next to it was also displaying a red lock. Failing to produce the card for it, she realized that her equipment was mysteriously gone.

Only briefly pausing at this, she simply concluded that she would have to find another way inside. Following the outer wall, she rounded a corner and found that the shadows hid a tall metal ladder providing access to the roof. Scaling the building, she was greeted to various ventilations and large spinning fans. Making her way across, she found them all neatly screwed into place, except for one. One of the giant fans were still. Someone had managed to wedge one of its blades stuck.

Turning her head, she noticed the culprit: A mimic sat slumped against the opposite wall, lifeless. Kneeling in front of it, HD512 picked up the crowbar beside it. She wasn't the first one attempting to breach this site. She wondered if they had similar reasons for doing so.

(Probably to be continued. We'll see.)


End file.
